ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Aspheera (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the leader of the Pyro Vipers, Aspheera. Allies Char Char is Aspheera's servant and loyal towards her. But due to his annoyance, Aspheera has to tell him to be silent. In "Powerless," Aspheera doesn't seem to care about Char as she only came to the Ninjago Museum of History to find one of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu and not him, and when he tried to pick up the Forbidden Scroll, she pushed him out of the way, telling him that the scroll is hers. Char's loyalty to her wasn't high either, as he had no qualms in abandoning her side when the Ninja overwhelmed her and the other serpents. Enemies Wu (Former Friend) When Aspheera and Wu first met, the latter and Garmadon were put in cells for trespassing Serpentine Valley. Aspheera said that she'll free them but only if they teach her Spinjitzu, the brothers promised, but Wu was the only one who kept it. After Wu taught her Spinjitzu, she secretly overthrew King Mambo the Fifth and became queen of the Pyro Vipers. Later with the help of Garmadon, Wu stopped Aspheera with the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu and defeated her. After Mambo the Fifth was put back in the throne, he sentenced Aspheera to be trapped in a magical tomb until her sins were forgotten. When Aspheera was put in a cell, she begged Wu to free her as she did the same for him and his brother. Wu ignored her and told her that she would've brought war and suffering to all Ninjago, and he left. Once Wu left, she was filled with anger and dubbed Wu as the "Treacherous Deceiver," and swore that she'll have her revenge on him. When they finally met again, she voiced on how she always dreamed of confronting him and was nearly successful but was defeated by Zane, but not before she mistakenly banished him when he saved Wu from being hit from the blast. Wu later visited her while she was imprisoned, where she remarked on how it was similar to their last meeting. Wu expressed disgust at her actions but she revealed that she never sought to destroy him but make him feel her pain by banishing him to the Never-Realm as she did Zane. Despite not banishing Wu, Aspheera took pleasure in knowing that she caused him great distress with his pupil's fate and laughed at how he could never get him back. Garmadon At some point in his early life as a child, Garmadon and Wu were rescued by Aspheera after they were locked up for trespassing in Serpentine land. While they promised to help her, Garmadon was said to not want to uphold it and told Wu to not trust Aspheera. Garmadon's warning was accurate, as Aspheera took advantage of Wu teaching her Spinjitzu to overthrow her King and launch an invasion. When informed of this, Garmadon aided his brother in defeating Aspheera who was sealed in a pyramidal tomb for a thousand years. When the Ninja accidentally releases Aspheera, she becomes obsessed with exacting revenge on Wu. While it is unknown how she feels about Garmadon, she may detest him as well since he helped with locking her away. Fittingly, Aspheera was locked away in the cell of Kryptarium Prison that formerly housed Garmadon after his own defeat by the Ninja. The Ninja The Ninja unintentionally released the fire serpent from her imprisonment. However, she was far from grateful as she was responsible for taking Kai's power and leaving the Fire Ninja powerless. For this, the Ninja gained a dislike for her and tried to stop her plans from coming true but she overpowered them with her Spinjitzu. She left them trapped in the Ancient Pyramid and went onto attack Ninjago City with her Pyro Vipers. The Ninja escaped and learned more of her, specifically her grudge against Wu. When they finally met again, the Ninja interfered in her attack on Wu. Most of the Ninja used the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to combat her until Zane froze her to end the threat. However, Aspheera was not defeated so easily and took one last shot at Wu, though Zane took the blow instead and was banished to another realm. Despite them foiling her plans, Aspheera got the last laugh in the end by banishing Zane, which devastated Wu and Zane's friends because they are likely to never get him back. Kai Aspheera recognized Kai as a Master of Fire and immediately stole his Elemental Power. Category:Character Relationship Category:Ninjago Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu